


Back Against The Wall

by TheGIrlAnachronism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Passion, Scerek Week 2017, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGIrlAnachronism/pseuds/TheGIrlAnachronism
Summary: Scott was pressed against the wall, Derek's body crushed against him, pinning him there. They'd been in this position before but this time everything was different.





	Back Against The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> *Blushes. Hands you smut. Runs away*

Scott was pressed against the wall, Derek's body crushed against him, pinning him there. They'd been in this position before but this time everything was different. Derek wasn't holding Scott down out of anger with the intention to cause fear and pain or to demand submission. His hands caressed Scott, his grip firm but gentle on Scott's hips. Derek nuzzled into the back of Scott's neck, his mouth hot on Scott's sensitive skin, the whiskers of his beard tickling. Scott's head fell back as a sigh slipped from his lips. Derek kissed and nipped along the slope of Scott's neck, traveling up to nibble his earlobe.

“I need you so bad,” Derek panted into Scott's ear, voice rough with emotion.

“Need you,” Scott echoed. He spun around to face Derek, grabbing the back of the other man's neck and pulling his mouth to his. Their lips crashed together, teeth clacking. Their mouths opened to each other, tongues meeting, tasting each other's sweetness. Hands fumbled with buttons and zips, ripping and pushing away clothing until there was nothing between them. Their skin burned against each other, the friction of their bodies igniting a fire.

Derek gripped Scott's thighs, hoisting his body up and guiding his legs around his waist. Scott's arms wrapped around Derek's neck, clinging to him, as their lips continued to move together in a frenzied rhythm. A growl vibrated in Derek's chest and Scott whimpered as Derek's hard length brushed against Scott's ass.

“Derek,” Scott breathed the name against the other man's lips. His fingers curled into a fist in Derek's hair. “Fuck me.”

“Fuck,” Derek growled. He let go of one of Scott's thighs and slipped his hand between them. He gently parted Scott's cheeks and pushed two probing fingers inside of him.

“Aah! Derek!” Scott gasped, head thumping back hard against the wall, but he was oblivious to every sensation other than blinding pleasure.

Derek did his best to prepare Scott as quickly as possible. Neither of them could wait much longer. Derek slowly pulled his fingers out of Scott. He didn't waste any time before thrusting his aching cock into him. Derek tried to pace himself, he wanted this to last. But he couldn't control himself. He couldn't hold back. And going by the other man's breathless words of encouragement, Scott didn't want him to.

They had both been waiting long enough for this moment. Too long. Besides they could always go slower next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
